


What you've sown

by ZeeCatfish



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeCatfish/pseuds/ZeeCatfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time the Batterwitch caught up to her, Jade English had long since planted the seeds of her own revolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What you've sown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snowy_the_Sane_Fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_the_Sane_Fangirl/gifts).



[](http://imgur.com/28ZV6UF)   
[](http://imgur.com/cQLEVTC)   
[](http://imgur.com/nSlMozD)   
[](http://imgur.com/o9Ft5Ju)   
[](http://imgur.com/SYBrEPA)   
[](http://imgur.com/F95WvNG)

[](http://imgur.com/JkDhFXu)

[](http://imgur.com/qSsUr9t)

**Author's Note:**

> There's some minor discrepancies with canon and the actual timeline in here, partially because I finished this before some of the new information received, but nothing too jarring, I hope.


End file.
